


she keeps stealing all the air from my lungs

by trainerlyra



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Fluff, Mentioned DataStormShipping, PhoenixShipping, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-25 20:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17731706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trainerlyra/pseuds/trainerlyra
Summary: However, Takeru didn’t think that even being in Link VRAINS would help him out with this.





	she keeps stealing all the air from my lungs

**Author's Note:**

> Happy cheap chocolate day! Or happy Soulburner structure deck release for those of you who play the TCG like me lmao. Common Ash Blossom for everyone!  
> Anyways, there is _definitely_ not enough PhoenixShipping around, and that's a shame, when he so clearly has a crush on her, lmao.  
> Anyways take two, I already wrote something for Valentine's, but was inspired to write for my second favorite VRAINS ship! It's short and cute and basically pointless fluff, but when you've got like two fics, you take what you can get ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Hope you guys enjoy anyways, and happy belated Valentine's!

 

"I cannot help you," Yusaku told him plainly, eyes going right back to his computer screen. Takeru had expected this kind of response, but it was disappointing nonetheless, and he didn't bother to hide it.

"You've never even tried to make chocolate for Ryoken before?" He asked again, hoping that somehow, Yusaku would change his mind.

Technically, it wasn't even the way Valentine's was supposed to go - in theory, Aoi would end up giving  _him_  chocolate next week. However, Takeru wasn't confident this would happen, and wanted to make the day special for her even if she didn't return his feelings. Plus, he had reasoned with himself when making the decision, it would be weird if he gave her chocolate on White Day if she didn't give him anything on Valentine's Day.

"No, I actually haven't," Yusaku confirmed. "He made me some last year, but I think he got help from Spectre."

Takeru slumped, completely defeated. He had asked Kusanagi, which ended up being a dead end as well - the older man couldn't bake.

"You could ask Spectre, if you wanted. I'm sure Ryoken would let you use his kitchen," Yusaku continued, not even looking up at his friend.

Takeru groaned. He did  _not_ want Spectre to be his only hope here. He was most definitely not an option. They had all moved past their… differences, so to speak, but Takeru still couldn't stand the other boy. Something about him just set him on edge.

"Thanks," he replied sourly, throwing a light glare towards his friend. "Are you  _sure_ Ryoken wouldn't remember how to do it?"

Yusaku's nose scrunched up. "Definitely not," he confirmed. "He's not the best in the kitchen. I was amazed he made anything without burning them, even with Spectre's help."

Another groan came from Takeru, as he laid his head on the plastic table.

* * *

The next day at school, Takeru was a mess. Never had he ever been a model student, but today was particularly bad - there was absolutely no hope for him focusing on anything school-related, all his thoughts on what he was supposed to do about Valentine's.

"What's got you so down, Takeru?" Miyu asked during lunch, gaze curious as she ate from her bento. Aoi and Yusaku hadn't arrived yet, so for now, it was just the two of them.

"I don't want to be forced to hang out with Spectre," he grumbled out, poking his own bento around in frustration. Miyu laughed at his admission - unlike him, she and Spectre got along great, somehow.

"What do you need Spectre for?" As soon as she finished asking, Takeru turned pink, making Miyu's curiosity grow.

He glanced down at his duel disk, checking the time. Aoi and Yusaku's class generally ran a bit later than theirs, so he figured he had a moment. "I want to make Aoi chocolate," he confessed in a whisper. "Kusanagi and Yusaku are useless, and not even Ryoken can do it without Spectre."

"That's so cute!" Miyu said in a stage-whisper back, placing her chopsticks down in favor of the conversation. "But Takeru, I'm right here, I can help!" She grinned at the boy. "I've made chocolate before, of course."

Takeru lit up as she spoke, dropping his own chopsticks into his bento. "You can? You will!?" Any out from having to deal with Spectre was music to his ears. "Miyu, you're a lifesaver!"

She let out a boisterous laugh, picking her chopsticks back up to point them at him. "We start practicing tonight," she warned, shaking them wildly at him. "You better get your game on."

"What are you doing tonight?" Aoi asked, settling herself next to Miyu with a small smile. Takeru gave her a wave, hoping the pink on his face wasn't as noticeable as he thought it was, looking around for Yusaku. "He went to go grab something from the cafeteria first," she told him, easily understanding what he was thinking. "He'll be here soon."

The conversation dissolved into the general lunchtime banter between the three of them, Miyu making up a quick excuse to tell Aoi with a wink in Takeru's direction. Lunch passed by quickly, but Takeru felt more relieved than he had all day. No dealing with Spectre, but he still had some help on making Aoi something special.

* * *

It had taken all week, but he had finally made something he thought Aoi would love. Even if she didn't return his feelings, Takeru hoped the light blue box he had put together last night would make her happy; the homemade spicy chocolate inside the best batch he had managed to make. Miyu had been more help than he had anticipated: on top of knowing how to expertly make chocolate, she also knew Aoi's favorite flavors inside and out. Takeru would never had known to go for the spicy variant if it wasn't for her, and he was eternally grateful - and definitely owed her some store bought candy later.

However, now came the hard part. Lunch was just finishing up, and Miyu had promised to get Yusaku off the rooftop before it was over so he had a moment alone with the other girl.

"Hey, Yusaku, I have a homework question," Miyu said, during a lull in conversation. "Can you come down to my locker with me? I needed help with math."

It was Aoi's worst subject - she made a face even as it was mentioned, and Takeru sent silent  _thank you_  over to Miyu. Yusaku sighed, getting up just as they all knew he would.

"Fine, let's go," Yusaku motioned towards the door, nodding his goodbyes to Takeru and Aoi.

The brown haired girl didn't seem at all suspicious of what had just happened; everyone in their little group knew that Yusaku was the smartest out of all four of them, especially when it came to math. Miyu, having been stuck in that coma for so long, was always falling behind academically anyways.

Takeru rocked back and forth in his spot for a moment, before taking a deep breath. "Hey, what are you doing after school? Do you have a minute?"

Aoi looked over at him, furrowing her eyebrows. "I'm not doing anything in particular," she replied, chewing thoughtfully. "If you need homework help, though-"

He laughed a little, sheepish. He wasn't exactly the best student, either. "No, no, nothing like that." His mouth went dry, but he forced himself to keep talking. "Could you meet me up here after class? I have something for you."

She blinked at him for a moment, but he wasn't worried she would say no. Over the past year that they'd become friends, he'd learned how different Aoi was in the real world compared to her VRAINS counterpart, and learned both their mannerisms well. Just as he tended to let loose a little in Link VRAINS, the same could most definitely be said for Aoi - who in the real world, was a bit shy, and much more reserved.

"Sure, I can do that," she said, nodding at him. "I'll see you then, Takeru."

His heart fluttered in his chest, and he gave her a smile in return. There was no backing out now, he told himself.

* * *

"So what did you want to give me?" Aoi asked, looking up at him. Just as she said she would be, there she stood, right in front of him.

Part of him wished he had just left this on her desk or on her locker or something, his name attached to the tag. It was nerve wracking in a way he had definitely not expected; having her standing in front of him like this. His hands were already getting clammy, and he was sure his ears had started to turn pink.

Taking a deep breath, Takeru's eyes squeezed shut without thinking as he shoved the box into her face. "I made these for you!"

As Soulburner, he was often a bit hotheaded, but always confident in his own actions. Something about Link VRAINS made it easier for him to not worry over what he did or said. However, Takeru didn't think that even being in Link VRAINS would help him out with this. His heart was beating out of his chest the moment he had saw her on the rooftop; and now he had to wait for her response.

Aoi blinked at the box, surprised. It had been years since she had put any thought into the holiday, besides the events Link VRAINS would hold. When she was younger she used to make chocolate for her brother, but even that was something she hadn't done since middle school.

"For me?" She found herself asking, gingerly taking the light blue box from Takeru. The ribbons were glued on poorly, she noticed with a small smile, but it was clearly made with a lot of feeling.

He forced himself to open his eyes and look at her, his face hotter than it had ever been in the real world. "Yes, I made them for you. I heard you liked spicy chocolate, so…"

Somehow, this was the hardest thing Takeru had ever done. For months, now, he has grappled with his feelings for the girl, inside and outside of Link VRAINS - and now he was putting them out there for her to respond. Their friendship likely wouldn't be ruined if she didn't return the feelings; they had been thrift so much together, after all. But that didn't take away from the fear that lingered in his heart.

If Flame were there, he would likely laugh at him.

Aoi met his eyes, and he took a breath. She was really beautiful, especially now that she was more comfortable. Miyu returning to Den City safely had done wonders for her mental health, and the results were clear. In the midday sunlight, Aoi looked like the angel she was in Link VRAINS.

"Aoi," he finally continued, forcing himself to keep their eye contact. "I've wanted to tell you this for a long time, but I'm in love with you. It's okay if you don't feel the same," he smiled at her, "but I wanted you to know."

Bringing the blue box closer to her chest, she blinked up at him, face turning a faint pink. Everything was quiet for a few moments, though Takeru was sure she could hear how loud his heart pounded in his chest.

"Takeru," she said, smiling up at him, "I'm sorry-"

"It's okay!" Quickly, he interrupted her, heart dropping to his feet. "You don't need to apologize. You can't help your feelings and-"

"I'm sorry I didn't  _make you chocolate_ ," she cut him off, causing him to stare at her dumbly, "but I like you too." Her voice was quiet as she spoke, but her words were sincere - more full of emotion than he'd heard them in a long time.

Takeru was so focused on that, he almost completely missed what she said. Once he processed her words, his brain short circuited. "You do?" Was all he could think of to respond.

Aoi hummed, opening the box. Her cheeks and ears were now completely stained pink, and Takeru almost wished he could take a picture. "How did you know I liked spicy chocolate?" She asked instead of giving a response, delicately unwrapping one before popping it into her mouth.

A beat, as he watched her eat the chocolates he had spent a week slaving over, and then: "Miyu helped a lot."

She nodded, swallowing the last of the sweet before giving him a smile. "I should've known," she said, shaking her head. "Thank you for this, Takeru. It was really sweet."

This was...not at all how he had been expecting this to go. He had expected her to reject him, him to say that it was okay, and then he would have to learn to live with her choice. Not...whatever was happening right now.

"Would you," Aoi started, turning away from him to hide her reddening face, "would you like to go to this cafe on Sunday? With me?"

Almost as if snapping out of a trance, Takeru grinned at her back, walking over to stand next to her. "I would love to, Aoi," he told her, his heart feeling lighter than it ever had. He would have to remember to thank Miyu when he saw her after school that day - she deserved  _way more_ than the candies he had planned on buying her from the store. "It's a date!"

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from uh-oh by junior doctor! love that song  
> personal headcanon that aoi loves spicy chocolate. idk where this came from but i'm very attached to this idea LOL  
> also personal headcanon spectre does all the cooking for the knights and as such ryoken can barely cook rice. the fact that he managed to make yusaku chocolate made yusaku forget that he hates sweets (another headcanon, lmao)
> 
> as always, feel free to come scream with me about phoenixship on [twitter](https://twitter.com/championk0tone) or [curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/championk0tone)! i'm always ready to scream about vrains


End file.
